


Without Words

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has never been good with words, so he decides that maybe it's a better idea to show Castiel how he feels through actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Words

Dean knows he has to say it. Or at least, he knows he has to say _something_. For his own sake, and for Castiel’s sake. He just doesn’t know _how_ to say it. They’ve already wasted so much precious time by ignoring their feelings, and Dean knows that it has to _stop_. But Dean isn’t good with words, never has been…

He watches as Cas makes coffee. Human Cas is quite grumpy in the mornings, therefore making coffee was one of the first things that Dean had taught the former angel when he had moved into the bunker. Not just for Castiel’s sake, but also for Sam’s and Dean’s; a grumpy Cas is never a very cooperative Cas.

Dean pretends he’s doing research for a case while he waits for his coffee, but he has hardly paid any attention to the big dusty book that is lying in front of him on the kitchen table. Instead he’s restless, because that tiny voice in the back of his head keeps telling him that this is the perfect moment to have this conversation with Cas. Sam is out on his morning run, and for now it’s just the two of them.

Dean watches as Castiel opens the cabinet over the sink to get two mugs. He looks ruffled, his hair is untamed and he is wearing some old sweatpants and a faded shirt that he’d borrowed from Dean. Ruffled, but adorable. And Dean wants to tell him, _so bad_. Wants to tell him that he doesn’t just want Cas to be his friend. That he needs him to be _more_ than that. That he wants to wake up next to Cas every day… But he lacks the courage. Dean Winchester, who has fought demons, ghosts and the devil himself, is too scared to confess his feelings to his best friend.

“The coffee is almost ready, Dean.” Cas announces in a raw voice that is still laced with sleep.

He turns around to glance at Dean. The small smile that Cas offers him is a big gesture, considering that Cas isn’t exactly a happy camper until it’s at least around noon.

“That’s awesome, Cas…. Thanks.” Dean responds quickly before avoiding Cas’ gaze again, pretending to study his book.

“Are you alright, Dean?”

Dean’s stomach drops at the question. Apparently, Castiel has noticed that something is off. That’s what the ex-angel does best… He’s very oblivious when it comes to a lot of things, but when it comes to Dean, Cas _always_ knows. And Dean realizes that this is it, this is the moment. He should tell Cas, _right now_. But he can’t.

“Everything is fine.” Dean lies, briefly looking up at Cas again. “Just a headache, I’m good.”

“Oh… Alright then.” Castiel says, sending another one of his rather intense stares in Dean’s direction.

Dean’s eyes drop to the dust-covered pages of the book once again, but from the corner of his eye he can still see that Cas turns away to check on the coffee. Dean watches the muscles of Castiel’s back as they move under the loose-fitting shirt. He watches the fluffy dark hair, silently wishing that he was allowed to run his fingers through it.

It hits Dean like a ton of bricks. It hits him that maybe, he doesn’t need words. He figures that if he can’t _say_ it, maybe he should _show_ it. What was the worst that Cas could do? Punch Dean in the face possibly, but Dean has had worse…

He gets up from his chair and stalks in Castiel’s direction, suddenly feeling less afraid. Cas is still with his back to Dean, now pouring coffee into their mugs. Dean knows that he has to act fast, for if he doesn’t, he will definitely change his mind. He crowds into Cas’ space, sneakily wrapping his arms around his friends waist and firmly hugging him from behind.

At first Cas turns still as a stone in Dean’s embrace, but thankfully he relaxes again before Dean has a chance to actually worry. When Cas shifts his body so that he’s facing Dean, there is a small rush of panic that makes Dean weak in the knees. But Cas simply smiles once they’re nose to nose, Dean’s arms still locked around Cas’ body.

“Hello, Dean” He says pleasantly, a hint of wonder in his big blue eyes.

Dean snorts loudly, because that was exactly the reaction he should’ve expected.

“Heya, Cas.”

“Is there anything you need?” Cas asks as his hands come to lightly rest on Dean’s shoulders. He looks comfortable with their closeness, but also a bit confused.

And just like that, Castiel has made it _easier_ for Dean, just like he always does. Cas has asked the exact question that serves to simplify Dean’s confession.

“Actually yeah, I do need something…” Dean says softly. “I need _you_.”

At first Dean fears that Castiel might not get what this admission means, since it’s not the first time that Dean has used these words. But when Cas gently touches his forehead to Dean’s and lovingly strokes a hand through Dean’s hair, Dean knows that his friend understands what Dean was trying to tell him.

“I need you _too_ , Dean.”

Dean can’t tell who makes the first move, but seconds later they’re kissing, their steaming mugs of coffee forgotten. If you ask Dean, actions are most definitely more effective than words. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
